


P.P.

by maidify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, Condoms, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Shoko Fukuro Cameo, Smut, Vibrators, hiruhoshi pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidify/pseuds/maidify
Summary: Hirugami and Hoshiumi experience the different stages of discovering a new kink and all that comes with it.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	P.P.

“You want me to do what?”

Hirugami sighs and looks up at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs. 

He’s a very patient person for the most part, having never raised his voice or lost his temper at anyone. 

Even when it comes to his boyfriend. 

Actually, he’s the most patient with Hoshiumi. Simply enjoying teasing him too much to let anything Hoshiumi says or does get to him, also having to save his ass from situations you wouldn’t even think possible to ever happen to anyone. But right now, he finds it so, so hard to repeat his word for what seems to be the umptieth time. The problem is not having to repeat himself, actually yes it is, but mainly he’s feeling a bit shy. Anyone would be if they were in his position right now, asking his longtime partner to engage in pet play with him. Looking back down, Hirugami directs his gaze at Hoshiumi, sighing again before he begins in the calmest voice he can speak in.

“I want to try out pet play. With you. You know, during sex.” With a bored expression, he drops the bomb (yet again), hoping his boyfriend will finally process the words that are coming out of his mouth. He has too much pride to have to repeat himself another time, he thinks.

“Wait, lemme get this straight. You want me to do what?” Hoshiumi inquires one more time, making Hirugami give him a flat look as a warning. “No wait, you want me to be your pet? Like collar and all?” Hoshiumi asks, wanting a clarification. 

“Yes, a collar would be ideal.”  _ Finally,  _ Hirugami thinks to himself looking up at the ceiling, the corner of his lips turning upwards slightly. The conversation seems to be moving forward instead of circling back to the start to point again. 

That is until he hears sniffling. 

He snaps his head back to look at Hoshiumi who’s hiding his face in his hands and trembling.

“Korai-kun are you-” 

Then he hears a chuckle. And another. Then Hoshiumi is laughing in full, his entire body reaching forwards then back until he’s lying on Hirugami’s bed. 

Laughing.

Hoshiumi Korai is laughing at him.

This has only happened a handful of times, the unusual occasions when Hirugami goofs and Hoshiumi just so happened to be there to see it. But right now it’s different, Hirugami didn't trip over himself and eat shit, he isn’t covered in whatever fluids unexpectedly from the animals he treats. This is him, putting his pride aside and genuinely asking his trusted partner to try something new, something that he’s always wanted to do but was too scared of judgement to voice it. Naturally, he’s flustered by Hoshiumi’s reaction and it’s making his ears turn red. Honestly he didn’t know what to expect, anything could’ve happened really, he had expected confusion, rejection, but never in a million years did he think at the mention of pet play would have his boyfriend in stitches. 

“Forget it.” Hirugami retracts into his chair, huffing at Hoshiumi who has rolled onto his side holding his stomach. Absolutely no sign of him wanting to hide the fact that he’s laughing at Hirugami

Fukuro walks past Sachiro’s room and stops at his door.  _ Is he okay?  _ He asks silently.

_ Go away.  _ Sachiro rolls his eyes, irritated at the added audience. Fukuro shrugs and leaves the two of them alone.

“No, no wait,” Breathless, Hoshiumi barely manages to wheeze out, getting up from his lying position, still laughing, he sits upright facing Hirugami wiping away some tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

“No, forget everything I just said.” 

“Sachiro, c’mon don’t be so petty. I wasn’t laughing at you-”

“Yes you were.” No one would’ve thought the conversation would take a drastic turn like, where their usual roles are reversed. 

“Okay maybe I was, so what? You never let my teasing get to you- Sachiro look at me!”

Hirugami stops picking at his nails and looks up at Hoshiumi with a bored expression.

“Hey there beautiful. So what, you want me to be your pet? Like furries or something?” Hoshiumi snickers, Hirugami is unimpressed.

“Ew.” a voice comes from Sachiro’s room door and the pair turns to look at the owner of the voice, finding Shoko, Sachiro’s sister standing there. She looks at them, disgust written all over her face. Wordlessly she closes the room door. 

Hirugami pinches the bridge of his nose, regretting not closing his room door when his brother passed by. Letting out a long and heavy sigh he looks back up at Hoshiumi who's waiting for him. "No, not like furries. And I'll have you know that being a furry is a very creative hobby and is not just a 'kink'." Sachiro lectures Hoshiumi, looking at him disapprovingly for kink shaming him.

"Oh whatever Sachiro, stop being so niche about everything and get on with." Hoshiumi dangles his legs and bounces on the bed a little bit.

"No, it has nothing to do with being a furry." Continuing, Hirugami moves up from his seat and explains, "This is BDSM, You know what that is right?" He asks Hoshiumi hoping for some recognition but he sees him stare at him blankly and knows he should just explain everything. "I want to dominate you," He confesses, "You will be my submissive but the twist to it is that you are my pet. Do you get it?"

"How are you okay with doing this, you're a vet dude." Hoshiumi questions.

"I, unlike you, am actually able to separate my work from my private life. And this has nothing to do with animals, not entirely anyway. I just wanna try something new." Hirugami explains.

"And you're sure this actually turns you on." Hoshiumi’s big eyes blink at Sachiro slowly.

"Yes, stop judging me. You don't have to agree right now I just thought I'd ask your opinion on this. We can look it over, you know the rules, the do's and don'ts. That is if you want to." Hirugami shrugs, making sure nothing is left unsaid.

Hoshiumi gets up and walks toward Sachiro, clapping his hands on Hirugami's shoulders, "Sachiro you know I'd say yes to anything you want."

Seeing Hoshiumi trying to act as if he’s being the bigger person, nevermind his laughing just minutes ago, humours Hirugami greatly. The conversation wasn't how he thought it would go because never in a million years did he think he would be flustered by his boyfriend, but he isn't too mad about the outcome. Sa chiro's hands find their way to Hoshiumi's waist, and he kicks Hoshiumi’s shin, making his knees buckle and he falls forward. Hoshiumi yelps in surprise thinking he fell but when he opens his eyes his face is millimeters away from Hirugami, who is holding his usual lazy smile and relaxed expression. 

“Aren’t you such a saint?” Hirugami smiles, leaning in seeming like he’s about to kiss Hoshiumi but then he pushes him off his lap making his boyfriend land on the floor. Hirugami has already gotten up and walks towards his room door when Hoshiumi’s brain catches up with everything that just happened. Hoshiumi’s face heats up, red tinting his cheeks all the way up to his ears. He turns to Hirugami, who’s already stepped out the door. He scrambles onto his feet, scowling and chases after the taller man.

“Sachiro! Get back here!” 

* * *

_For_ the next few weeks they don’t talk about it, mostly just Hirugami letting Hoshiumi have time to mull over the suggestion. Hirugami doesn’t want to pressure him into doing anything he wouldn’t be  uncomfortable with no matter how much he wants to. But he did notice little things like Hoshiumi reading about BDSM when he walked behind him one morning, or how he left a tab open on his laptop with an article titled “What Actually is a ‘Pet Play’ fetish”. He can’t help but find it amusing that Hoshiumi is looking these things up, there’s a huge possibility of him wanting to do it. It’s heartwarming, but he wishes Hoshiumi would consult him as well because it’s not like he hasn't done his own research before bridging it up. Still, Hirugami chooses to remain silent and to let Hoshiumi come to him when he’s ready. He has all the patience in the world, what’s a little wait gonna do?

  
  


* * *

“Sachiro.”

“Hm?” Not looking up from his books, Hirugami hums a reply hearing his name called.

“You know that thing you were telling me about a few weeks ago?” Hoshiumi mutters a bit, but Hirugami still catches the question.

“What thing?” Confused, Hirugami looks up to see his boyfriend leaning against the door frame, fresh out the shower with water dripping from his hair and a towel hanging around his neck. 

“You know.” Hoshiumi gives a vague response, drying his hair with one hand and averting eye contact with Sachiro.

“No, I don’t know actually. Do tell.” This time Hirugami sits up in his chair, he closes the book he was previously occupied with and sets it aside. 

“Yes you do!” Hoshiumi accuses, getting slightly ticked off from Hirugami’s obvious tactics. 

“You’re going to have to be a lot more specific than that Korai-kun.” Hirugami laughs, of course he has a hunch on what Hoshiumi is referring to but he wants to hear it from Hoshiumi’s own lips, plus the teasing is always fun.

“Argh! Forget it!” Hoshiumi gets fed up and turns to stomp away from Hirugami’s room, who is just smiling sheepishly to himself and does a small countdown from three in his head.

_ Three. _

_ Two. _

_ One. _

“You know what I’m talking about you asshole! I’m talking about when you told me you wanted to do pet play!” Hoshiumi comes back in view, making his way to Hirugami , pointing a finger in his face. He just smiles innocently at Hoshiumi, taking Hoshiumi’s hand and putting it back to his side. 

“Yeah? What about the pet play, Korai-kun.” Hirugami asks pretending to be clueless, working to get a rise out of Hoshiumi more, payback for when he laughed at him the last time. Hoshiumi clenches his fists and grinds his teeth, fighting the urge to hit one over the taller man’s head.

“You know what I’m-”

“Yeah you already mentioned, but what of it? You’re bringing it up for a reason right, Korai-kun? Do you not want to do it?” Hirugami knows how to push Hoshiumi’s buttons just right, he knows exactly what to say to set him off, and that’s what makes him so dangerous for Hoshiumi, even now.

“No, I want to do it!” And with a slip of the tongue Hoshiumi admits he’s real thoughts. Hirugami did this on purpose, he knew Hoshiumi was going to bring up the topic and pass it off as doing Hirugami a favour when really he wants to do it as well. Of course he can’t have that, not when it comes to things like sex. It’s either all or nothing for Hirugami. So he teases Hoshiumi, bickering with him until he snaps and comes clean. It didn’t even take long this time, meaning that Hoshiumi was itching to tell him.

“Oh do you now? Why didn’t you just say so from the start?” Hirugami pushes Hoshiumi even more, he can’t help it because he wants to get back at Hoshiumi for the last time. It may be petty, but this is how he’s always been.

“Sa-chi-ro.” Hoshiumi broke up his name in syllables, gritting his teeth and speaking in a low growl as a warning.

“Ko-rai-kun.” Hirugami mimics.

“If you keep this up I’m going to change my mind.” Hoshiumi warns his boyfriend, embarrassed and angry for having been played like that.

“Aw don’t be like that! I just wanted to hear what you have to say, I’m a great listener Korai-kun you should definitely tell me more.” Feigning innocence, Hirugami takes it up a notch, leaving Hoshiumi fuming. He knows it’s an empty threat, Hoshiumi is in too deep to pull out now. He tries to free himself from Hirugami’s hold but the other doesn’t loosen his grip, making them tighter around Hoshiumi’s wrists. They stay like that for a while, with Hoshiumi glaring and Hirugami smiling. 

“I want to try it. The pet play.” Hoshiumi mutters while looking off to the side, eyebrows furrowed. Hirugami didn’t actually expect him to repeat himself, he was just going to stare at Hoshiumi a little more until he sat him down and had a chat with him about doing it. This really shows Hirugami how eager Hoshiumi is about it, delighting him in the best of ways.

“I know.”

“What do you mean you know?” Hoshiumi looks at Hirugami incredulously, not believing what he’s hearing from the man in front of him.

“I’m saying I know you wanted to try it. I’ve known for a while now.”

“How!?”

“Well for starters you left the article you were reading on my laptop open.”

Confused at first, Hoshiumi raises an eyebrow at Sachiro, until it hits. He groans and goes to hide his hand in his face. Hirugami lets out a heart laugh and tries to pull away Hoshiumi’s hands, wanting to make eye contact with the other. 

“It’s okay, Korai-kun, we all have our slip ups. Some more than others.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? If you’re trying to comfort me you’re doing a fucking terrible job at it.” Hoshiumi slaps Hirugami’s hands away upon hearing his teasing.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Hirugami raises his hands up in front of him, Hoshiumi raises an eyebrow at him and sighs, he sits at the edge of the bed and said person joins him. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Hoshiumi asks,

“Yeah, but it doesn’t have to be right now. We can talk about it when you feel ready, and look things up together.” Hirugami looks at Hoshiumi from his peripheral, the corner of his lips slightly turned up. Hoshiumi is quiet for a few minutes, eyebrows furrowed while he considers his choices. Then he gives Hirugami an answer:

“I’m ready now.” 

“Then we can talk about it now.”

* * *

  
  


People always said to “plan ahead”, so you don’t feel rushed. Hirugami agrees but sometimes looking too far into the future can cause even more stress, it’s good to have a general idea of where you’ll be going and what you’ll be doing, but if you become overzealous and plan things down to the second, you won’t get to experience to joy of spontaneity. 

Same thing goes for sex, he supposes. When trying new things, planning is good and helps both parties feel more relaxed but too much detail can feel restricting and unnatural. That day they sat down and went into detail about everything, the rules that would take effect, boundaries, and safe words. These were all necessary, but they never set a real time for when it was going to happen nor did they make a laid out plan for every single detail. They decided to leave everything as it is and go with the flow. They’ll decide for when the time feels right.

For instance, right this evening.

They both had work during the day but came home at a reasonable time, and it just so happened that work wasn't too tiring for either of them. At dinner, they didn’t talk much, letting it pass by quietly. Hirugami notices the unusual air between them, and he’s guessing Hoshiumi does as well. They watch a movie in silence and wordlessly decide to go to bed. The atmosphere is strange in the sense that this isn’t how they usually spend their evenings, they talk about their day, they bicker, they watch talk shows instead of movies and go to bed at different times depending on their work and how much energy they have left. But today everything seems to have lined up for them, and they both have a day off the next day as well. When Sachiro comes out of the shower Hoshiumi is sitting on his side of the bed, he pipes up when he hears Sachiro enter the room. If he’s going to be honest, Hirugami has never seen Hoshiumi like this before, this is the complete opposite of how he is. He looks so small sitting on their queen size bed. Usually loud and full of energy, now quiet, timid even. Before he could ask what’s wrong, Hoshiumi spoke.

“Let’s do it.”

“Let’s do what?” Hirugami asks part from being confused and another part of him wanting to tread lightly. He knows what this is about but he wants to make sure that it is what Hoshiumi wants as well.

“Sachiro I swear to god if you’re fucking with me right now,” Hoshiumi agresses, angry from feeling mocked by Hirigami when he set his pride aside and asks first.

“No, no, I’m serious. I’m just making sure we’re on the same page here.” Hirugami clears up any misunderstandings, not intentionally wanting his word to come off as a taunt. Hoshiumi looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and huffs before continuing.

“I want to do it today. You can get the collar.” Hoshiumi gets straight to the point this time, not wanting to waste anymore time talking about it, he’s so ready that he wants to just get right to it.

“Okay. But just making sure again we are talking about doing pe-”

“Yes you jerk! I said bring the stupid collar what else would this be about!” Hoshiumi tries to land a kick to Hirugami’s shin but it gets dodged and Hoshiumi hears the other snicker while he disappears into their walk-in closet. Hoshiumi swings his feet waiting for Hirugami to come back. Hirugami returns from their closet with a box full of sex toys and sets it on the bed. 

“You get to choose which one you wanna use today since it’s our first time doing this, Korai-kun.” Hirugami smiles while caging Hoshiumi while he closes the distance between them leaning against the bed, using his arms as support. “Since you’re gonna be my pet today, I’ll treat you nice. And if you’re good, you get a reward.” Hirugami smiles softly, his tone amused. Hoshiumi’s cheeks flushed and he pushed Hirugami’s face away, slipping out of his grasp. 

“We’re already up to a bad start, Ko-chan.” Hirugami makes emphasis on the nickname, making it clear that it’ll be the name he’s going to use once they start. Hoshiumi sneers at him and sends another kick towards Hirugami, who barely dodges it. Hirugami laughs it off and stands up straight again, arms crossing in front of his bare chest, watching Hoshiumi crawl over to where the box lies, picking out what he wants from the box. Watching him, Hirugami has to admit that Hoshiumi’s form has grown up quite a lot, the taut muscles in his calves and thighs serving as evidence of Hoshiumi’s hard work and training. Hirugami can’t help but admit that it turns him on seeing Hoshiumi’s ass on display, especially when he’s on all fours. He remembers why he had been so interested in trying out this kind of play, not only does he get to tease and degrade Hoshiumi with no way of the other retorting, he also wants to push Hsoshimui’s body to its limit. People will do anything just to experience pleasure, and Hirugami wants to see how far Hoshiumi will go, how much he can break him. While Hirugami bores a hole into Hoshiumi’s backside, Hoshiumi finishes with picking out the toys. The box of toys came into existence on the day when Hoshiumi came clean to Hirugami, the both of them sitting down by Hirugami’s laptop shopping for sex toys together. Hoahiumi shoves a vibrator into Hirugami’s hands, turning his head to the side so he doesn’t have to face him.

“A vibe, huh? Aren’t you so cute.” Hirugami taunts Hoshiumi, smiling smugly down at him. This is giving him a power rush, he feels so good being able to make Hoshiumi so lustful and so honest about it in front of him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad bringing up wanting to try this and getting laughed at, because right now the pros definitely outweighs the cons.

“Shut up Sachiro, hurry up and start.” Hoshiumi glares at Hirugami, getting agitated at the wait and the constant teasing. He feels like he can’t wait another second, he’s been wanting to try this the very next day Hirugami had brought it up to him. He had to stall and act like he wasn’t interested because he didn’t want to let Hirugami get the satisfaction of knowing that he’s peaked Hoshiumi’s interest especially when it comes to sex. Hoshiumi has a very dominant personality, anyone can tell and he’ll be damned before he lets anyone tell him what to do. He’s never one to admit defeat but when it comes to Hirugami it’s different, he makes fun of him all the time and Hoshiumi just can’t seem to win whenever they have arguments, Hirugami is just too quick, too witty. He’s so fast on his tongue and worst of all, he knows Hoshiumi too well. He knows exactly which buttons to push, what word to say. Hirugami gets a rise out of him without even mentioning his height.  _ Damn Sachiro and his stupid ideas,  _ Hoshiumi thinks to himself, how does he let Hirugami rope him into something like this he doesn’t know. Is it his eyes? He’s not even sure because Hirugami’s eyes look like dead fish that’s three days old, never really focused on anything, uninterested until he gets to be a little shit and teases people because then there’s a glint in them. 

“Say ahh,” Hirugami holds up a ball gag for Hoshiumi, he got it while Hoshiumi was spacing out from his rampant thoughts. They had discussed the rules and Hirugami made it clear that Hoshiumi can’t talk when they’re in play. Both of them knowing that Hoshiumi can’t shut up to save his life they ended up agreeing on using a gag. Hoshiumi’s brows furrow but he complies, opening his mouth and closing it around the ball. Hirugami reaches behind his head to tighten the strap, he looks and Hoshiumi nods slightly asking him if it’s okay, to which he gets a small grunt in response. Hoshiumi reaches for his shirt but Hirugami stops him, wanting him to leave it on. Hoshiumi huffs, a small buzzing sensation runs across his entire body. He realizes that now, he’s all for Hirugami to play with. 

“From now, you do as I say. Understand, Ko-chan? Nod if you do.” Sachiro speaks to Hoshiumi like he is a toddler, or a pet to be exact. Hoshiumi wants to roll his eyes but he fights the urge to do so, nodding in response. He figures, if he’s going to do this, he might as well do it right. “Good boy, Ko-chan! Keep this up and I’ll give you a reward.” Hirugami’s voice moves up an octave and it angers Hoshiumi to no end, he promises himself that one day he’ll have to get back at Hirugami but right now he’ll just try to enjoy the moment. Hirugami then places a set of fake ears on top of Hoshiumi’s head, petting his head in the process earning him a muted groan from Hoshiumi. Hirugami holds his chin, looking him directly in the eye. “You don’t get to make any noise without my permission, got it?” Sachiro speaks lowly, his grip tightening in the slightest bit as a warning. Hoshiumi swallows hard, he’s only been afraid of Sachiro a handful of times. It’s exhilarating and new to him to see Sachiro like this, it sends a tingle down his spine and he can feel himself starting to get erect. 

“Now Ko-chan, why don’t you go ahead and turn around for me, hm? Back facing me, let me prep you.” Sachiro taps Hoshiumi’s left cheek, smiling sweetly. He notices there being a slight flush in his boyfriend’s cheek. Hoshiumi wants to deck Hirugami in the face, but he decides against it. Hoshiumi bites his tongue and does as he’s told. He has to admit, it feels good to be praised by Hirugami, not that he would ever tell him. The bed dips in the center when Hoshiumi steadies himself on his hands and knees, he waits patiently for Hirugami to start. Hirugami’s slender digits find themselves wrapped around Hoshiumi’s waist, rubbing small circles into it. There’s a pair of lips kissing at Hoshiumi’s nape, then he feels hot air blowing at his ears making him shiver. “You ready for this, Korai-kun?” Hirugami comes out of character just to make sure that Hoshuimi truly wants to go through with this, when he sees Hoshiumi nod furiously and hearing a little huff from him his fingers reach for the elastic of Hoshiumi’s boxers and pulls it down and off the other. Hoshiumi is wearing an old shirt of Hirugami and falls just below where his ass would be, Hirugam lifts it up to expose Hoshiumi who shivers when he feels cold air on his bare skin.  _ Beautiful.  _ Hirugami reached out to grab at Hoshiumi’s cheeks, massaging it and spreading it, taking a good look at Hoshiumi’s puckered hole. It’s been a while since they last had sex, busy with life and the chaos that comes with it. Hirugami takes a moment to savour this, finally being able to touch Hoshiumi to his heart’s content. He moves his face closer and takes a kitten lick at Hoshiumi’s hole, feeling the other tense up and he smiles to himself. If this is just the start he doesn’t know what he would do with himself when they get to the main event. He licks and sucks more at Hoshiumi’s sensitive hole, enjoying every little reaction he gets out of him. When he dips his tongue inside, Hoshiumi hangs his head between his shoulders. So far he hasn’t made a peep, following Hirugami’s order from earlier. Hirugami pulls away, satisfied from seeing Hoshiumi’s reaction, seeing him break little by little. He reaches for the lube resting by the box, squeezing some onto his fingers and he warms it up. He runs his lube-slicked fingers up and down Hoshiumi’s crack and circles his rim, refusing to let his fingers break into the tight ring of muscles. Hirugami watches for Hoshiumi’s reaction, licking his lips when he sees the slight trembling through Hoshiumi’s body. It’s working, much to his delight.

“Ko-chan,” Hirugami drags out the nickname he has for Hoshiumi, knowing it angers him that Hirugami’s playing with him however he wants, like his little  _ pet _ . “Are you doing alright,  _ puppy? _ ” Hoshiumi’s head snaps back at that, he glares at Hirugami, obviously unhappy about the new nickname. They did talk about it that day, and they agreed on no degrading ones, but when it came down to being called puppy or kitten, Hoshiumi felt more comfortable with the latter. Obviously Hirugami didn’t cross the line, but he’s definitely dancing all over Hoshiumi’s pride and that alone is enough to set him off. Oddly enough, despite him being angry at his boyfriend, Hoshiumi feels a different kind of heat settling deep in his stomach. Is this what masochism is? He didn’t know it could feel this good to be on this side of a power imbalance (never taking into account that he looks for opponents larger than him and wants people to underestimate him). Hoshiumi’s body jolts and he completely stiffens, feeling something foreign enter in him.

“Behave. Or do you want to be punished?” Hirugami loses the sheepish smile he had just a moment ago, looking down at Hoshiumi from where he’s kneeling. Hoshiumi wants to send him another dirty look but he thought better of it and shook his head. Getting a quick response from a compliant Hoshiumi, a pleased smile takes over Hirugami’s face.

“Great, let’s continue.” Hirugami starts, shifting his fingers the smallest amount, enough to see Hoshiumi jump the tiniest bit. “You’re such a good boy Ko-chan, what a good little puppy.” Hirugami smiles and ruffles Hoshiumi’s hair with his free hand, Hoshiumi huffs and feels blood rush to his face and his groin. Hirugami starts off slow, plumbing into Hoshiumi’s rim shallowly and builds up his pace every time he sees Hoshiumi twitch or throw his head down. He’s impressed by how composed Hoshiumi is even after all this. The taller drags it out by slowing down even, really torturing Hoshiumi. From time to time he would scrape against Hoshiumi’s walls, hearing Hoshiumi’s breathing pick up from his ministrations brings him an immense amount of joy. 

“Are you ready, Ko-chan?” Hirugami asks even though he knows Hoshiumi has been ready for a long time. Hoshiumi lifts his head slowly from between his shoulders and turns his head back to look at Hirugami, it takes everything in him not to blow up in Hirugami’s face. Despite his very outward and open personality Hoshiumi practices some self restraint, not wanting to give Hirugami any reason to drag this out. He hates to admit it but he’s so close and he’s almost ready for Hirugami to fuck him until he can’t remeber his name. Slowly, Hoshiumi nods, breathing heavily but he still tries to hold himself together in front of Hirugami. It is embarrassing, Hoshiumi feels, to completely lose your lust in front of your partner, especially if your partner is Hirugami Sachiro. Hirugami smiles proudly, he gets a hold of the vibrator and waves it in front of Hoshiumi like a kid who just got candy. Spreading lube on the toy Hirugami quickly warms it up quickly and aims it directly at Hoshiumi’s entrance. Subconsciously Hoshiumi pushes his hips back against it, seeing this Hirugami chuckles quietly. He pushes it in slowly, the toy is small compared to Sachiro’s fingers so Hoshiumi gets used to it immediately and tries to fuck himself on it, but Hirugami stops him as he grabs his waist. 

“You’re so cute, Ko-chan. Do you wish this was my dick instead?” Hirugami asks innocently and turns on the vibrator. Hoshiumi shakes and Hirugami can see his muscles tensing. It’s a sight to behold really, his boyfriends physiques is not something to joke about. The outline of every muscle clearly shows, and Hirugami isn’t shy about showing his awe towards Hoshiumi’s body as he kisses the base of Hoshiumi’s spine all the way up to his shoulders. Hirugami grabs a hold of Hoshiumi’s dick with his left hand and starts stroking at the same pace he’s thrusting the vibrator in and out of Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi throws his head back, after being given nothing then suddenly all at once he’s unable to handle it. 

_ There it is. _

Hirugami knows the signs of Hoshiumi surrendering his body and he’s so, so close to gaining full control. Just a little more and it’s all his to take. Hoshiumi pants, huffing through his nostrils as the gag is blocking the airway from his mouth. There’s drool running down his chin, his mind completely blank that he can’t even control small movements like that. 

“Look at you drooling, poor puppy. Does it feel that good, hm? Feel so good to have me touch you that you can’t even close your own mouth? What a silly little pet, aren’t you?” Sachiro slurs his words, drunk on this high along with Hoshiumi. He picks up the pace of his hands even more, until he hears a long and drawn out whine from Hoshiumi.

Then he stops.

Hirugami pulls away from Hoshiumi and takes the vibe out of him. Hoshiumi chokes out a sob and he looks back at Hirugami with a pained expression. Oh, is he in pain from having his pleasure stripped away just like that. And oh, is he furious at Hirugami for it. He wants to scream and yell at him but even before he can react Hirugami speaks.

“Didn’t I say you have to be quiet? Pets aren’t supposed to talk without permission, Ko-chan.” Sachiro feigns a disappointed expression, continuing, “ You broke my rule, Ko-chan. How will you make it up to me?” Sachiro asks despite knowing he won’t get any answers from Hoshiumi who is currently gagged. 

Hoshiumi is stunned, he doesn’t know what to say or how to react, this is what he agreed to in the first place but he didn’t know Sachiro had such a sadistic side to him.

“Why don’t you beg?” Sachiro speaks again, breaking Hoshiumi out of his trance. Hoshiumi focuses back on the man in front of him, listening closely to what Hirugami is saying and processing his words.

“Why don’t you beg, Ko-chan? Beg me to fuck you.” Hirugami elaborates further, “Go ahead, beg for it, beg me to fuck you like a bitch in heat. Spread yourself for me and ask me like a dog.” Hirugami sits back on his heels and crosses his arms, looking down at Hoshiumi expectantly. 

Hosiumi knows this is a demand, Hirugami isn’t asking, he’s telling him to do it. Hoshiumi flushes, from embarrassment and from anger. Who the fuck is _he_ to demand of him for such a thing, Hoshiumi thinks to himself. Hoshiumi clenches his jaw, nostrils flaring as he looks back at Hirugami. As much as Hoshiumi wants to tell Hirugami to eat shit, he’s met with another problem that is his painfully hard cock. He figures could jerk off later but right now he feels so good, Hirugami made him feel so, so good. A few beats past in silence where neither of them move, Hirugami waiting to see what Hoshiumi chooses to do, how far he’ll go for his dick to be inside of him. Then, Hoshiumi decides, since he’s committed to this, he’s going to finish and give Hirugami the best pet play experience he can. Hoshiumi spreads his legs, steadies himself, face resting on the mattress using his knees to support himself, reaching back to spread his ass open for Hirugami to see. Hoshiumi, in a whiney voice, says ‘please’ over the gag, but it was muffled and sounded like a really pathetic whine. 

Hirugami is the one who’s in shock this time, absolutely stunned by how much Hoshiumi is into this. Hoshiumi is giving him full control.

Then the coil finally snaps.

Springing into action, Hirugami fumbles around for a condom, not even bothering to pull his boxers down completely, just enough to let his erection spring free. Hirugami has been ignoring his own needs all this time when he finally pulls out his dick, the head of it completely swollen red. He rolls the condom on and lubes his cock speedily, giving it a few loose strokes before rushing to Hoshiumi. He aims his cock at Hoshiumi’s rim, pushing through without wasting any time. They both groan when he bottoms out, and Hoshiumi immediately starts to fuck himself on Hirugami’s cock. Hirugami takes the hint and starts thrusting at an incredible pace. 

“Ko-chan, you feel so good. All for me. I’m so close, this is all you and your tight little hole’s doing, hm?” Sachiro teases, thrusting so hard that Hoshiumi moves up from his original position. Hirugami pulls on the collar from the back to move Hoshiumi’s body up until his back is flat against his chest. Hoshiumi loses some air from the action, clawing at the collar as he struggles to breathe. The light headedness fueling his high. The new position allows Hirugami to hit Hoshiumi’s walls at a new angle, much deeper than before, with every thrust brushing against his prostate. This drives Hoshiumi crazy, lewd moans coming from him from behind the gag. Hirugami moves his hips even faster than before, one hand at Hoshiumi’s waist while the other still holds onto the collar. Kissing the side of Hoshiumi’s neck, his skin glossy from sweat, Hirugami can’t help but bite into it. Hoshiumi cries out from the pain, eyes rolling to the back of his head. In no time they both get close to climaxing, sounds of heavy breathing and skin slapping fills the otherwise silent room. Hoshiumi groans, he looks back over his shoulders at Sachiro, incoherent words coming from him over the ball gag. Hirugami, knowing what Hoshiumi wants, nods and gives Hoshiumi the go ahead. 

Hoshiumi reaches his high with a low groan, cumming all over his stomach and spilling onto their crisp white sheets. Hoshiumi clenches so hard around Hirugami that it pushes him over the edge, hot spurts of cum filling the condom. Hirugami fucks Hoshiumi through his orgasm, until it feels a little sensitive for the both of them. When his hips come to a halt, Hirugami rests his head on Hoshiumi’s shoulders, his hands finding purchase on Hoshiumi’s waist. Carefully, Hirugami pulls out, tying up the condom and dumping it in the trash. Coming back to Hoshiumi he unties the gag and removes it from his mouth, then Hirugami flops down on the bed beside Hoshiumi. 

“That was.” Hirugami exclaims.

“Yeah.” Hoshiumi chimes in, basking in the afterglow. 

They’re silent for a few moments, just listening to each other’s breathing, then Hoshiumi pipes up and looks at Sachiro with a questioning expression.

“Did you call me a bitch during sex?” 

Hirugami lets out a hearty laugh while he reaches for Hoshiumi’s head to take off the fake ears. 

“I did.” Hirugami examines them before tossing them aside. He rolls over and throws his leg over Hoshiumi’s waist.

“Asshole. Get off me.” Hoshiumi punches Hirugami’s shoulder half heartedly, then the pair laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been tweeting and joking about hiruhoshi pet play for months and now here it is, a joke turned into 6k of filth. thank you [@hoxiumi](https://twitter.com/hoxiumi) (on twitter) for beta-ing this for me ilysm!!! also dedicated to my hiruhoshi friends thank you soso much this one is for you no matter how cursed you think it is *blows a kiss to the sky* 
> 
> thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed it!! find me on twitter [@gojowo](https://twitter.com/gojowo) if you wanna chat.


End file.
